lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Juliet Starling
Juliet Starling (ジュリエット・スターリング Jurietto Sutāringu) is the main protagonist and player-character of Lollipop Chainsaw. ''Lollipop Chainsaw ]] The audience is first introduced to Juliet, when the camera encounters a young woman awakening in her bedroom. She briefly talks about her social life, her family and recent love interest, Nick who is waiting for her at the school, ready to offer her a gift. Preparing she briefly speaks about a family secret that she is afraid to share with Nick, unaware of a sudden horde appearing at the school. Realizing she's late, she quickly rushes to the school on a bike, dropping her Lollipops and states an ironic statement. Arriving at school, Juliet is surprised to discover that her school is infested with Zombies. Enraged, she takes out her chainsaw, and begins to slaughter a horde. Through her way searching for Nick, she stumbles by various students, who are in need of assistance. As she saves each student one by one, security from a helicopter swoops in and grabs them all. To their dismay, a zombie accidentally enters the helicopter, and causes the security to crash land near the front of the school. ]] After defeating several hordes, Juliet finally manages to get to Nick, oblivious to a zombie that is behind her. Nick tries to save her, but is quickly bitten. After Juliet kills the zombie, she holds Nick in her grasps, realizing that he is likely to become a zombie. Not accepting the truth, Juliet tries to save him by removing his head from his infected body. Juliet then evacuates and then enters the school. Growing conscious, Nick is shocked to find himself without a body. Feeling guilty, Juliet explains to Nick that he resurrected through a ritual and that not doing so would cause him to become a zombie. Curious, Nick asks how Juliet managed to obtain this knowledge. Her response was a nervous reveal of her family secret that she is a zombie hunter. A horde suddenly enters the classroom, and Nick is plopped into Juliet's belt. Along the way, Juliet tries to search for her Sensei for advice in how to resolute the situation. After they meet up, Sensei informs Juliet that the cause for the zombie hordes was the cause of a malevolent foe, who presumably broke open a hole between the dimensions of Earth and Rotten World, who may intend to create a permanent gate between the two dimensions. After agreeing to split up, Juliet finds a birthday cake that is really a stack of dynamite in disguise. Juliet tries to prevent fiery from making contact with the cake until explosive zombies make an entrance, forcing her to leave San Romero ablaze. Morikawa accidentally lands in Juliet's chest, after being attacked by a familiar foe. She recognizes the perpetrator as Swan, who then summons The Dark Purveyors into the plane of Earth, through a dark ritual. Morikawa tries to prevent this, but lands in Juliet's chest once again and is presumed dead. As their master, Swan commands that these beings do his bidding and zombify all life amongst San Romero. His first command is to summon Zed and demand that he eliminates Juliet Starling. Zed takes physical form and with his supernatural abilities, causes her to fly all the way to The Junkyard. Once the two confront, Juliet and Zed have the first boss battle, and Zed is easily defeated. Morikawa, who was presumed dead at San Romero, enters the Junkyard to inform Juliet about the mysterious beings. They are the Dark Purveyors, an undead Elite of Rotten World, who've managed rot nearly everything in San Romero. Before Morikawa truly dies, he give Juliet a gift, before his spirit leaves his body and enters the "Land Beyond Words". Juliet and Nick return to San Romero, discussing about Nick's serious issue about his condition. During this, they are interrupted by another Dark Purveyor, on a ship, Vikke, conducting thunderous lightning amongst San Romero. Juliet then discovers that her older sister, Cordelia is riding the ship. Getting her attention, Cordelia drops off her birthday present that Juliet wishes to retrieve. Once dashing through she finds out her present is a Chainsaw Blaster. She then tests it out at the Stadium and then returns to Cordelia to meet up. Vikke then suddenly abandons San Romero to continue zombifying living life. Juliet and Cordelia quickly maneuver a plan and Juliet lands on the ship. Juliet then battles Vikke, and is defeated through the slicing of his jaw. His pet Yumil tries to defeat Juliet, but to no avail. The ship then loses control and crash lands at the O'Bannon Farm. At the farm, Juliet is hallucinating, seeing a zombified Nick that she saved. Juliet is then awakened, when a reckless Rosalind drives through the area. Juliet then introduces her boyfriend Nick to Rosalind, who then loses control of her bus and drops off her gift. Juliet then goes on a search for her. Juliet finds out that she was given the Nick Popper from Rosalind. As Juliet goes through the O'Bannon Farm, she is frequently taken into other dimensions, where giant Chickens run amok. After finally reaching Rosalind, Juliet grows curious, as she notices that Rosalind suddenly has knowledge to motor vehicles. As they continue it is revealed that this another Purveyor, Mariska, who kidnapped her sister and challenged her through tricks. After a successful boss battle Juliet is surprised to see that Rosalind is not present. Juliet gets a phone call on her phone and is informed that her sister has been kidnapped once again. Out of desperation, Juliet tries to save her alone, until her father comes in by surprise, ready to give aid. Driving to the Fulci Fun Center the three develop a plan in order to defeat the next Dark Purveyor. Before her father leaves to get to the roof, Juliet is given Nick Shoot as a present from her mom and dad. As Juliet enters the Fulci Fun Center, she encounters phenomenons where she has suddenly entered the dimension of a game. After arriving at the roof of the building she finally confronts the Purveyor, who then challenges Juliet to a battle in turn for her sister. His name is Josey. After taking battle on a ship, Juliet finally defeats him. But to her dismay, she is deceived and is told his death will result in Rosalind to be forever lost. To Josey's dismay Rosalind is retrieved by her Dad and Josey is thus killed. Moving on, The Starlings make a plan on defeating the final Dark Purveyor. Nick frustrated with his abusive mistreatment, he informs Juliet he would rather be left behind then to continue with her. But due to the strength of her love, she continues to bring him. As they make their journey to the Cathedral, there are no present signs of a Purveyor around the area. Juliet then manages to get inside the Cathedral and is given aid from her father to find the last Purveyor. Gideon then punches a hole into the Cathedral, and Juliet jumps in in search for the Purveyor. Swan is then revisited and is oddly glad to be in her presence. As flash of fire suddenly occurs and bullets start blasting at Juliet. Juliet blocks them with her Chainsaw, and realizes that this is the last Purveyor. As the two get hostile, the confront in a struggle. The purveyor confident, blasts his Guitar around the arena and prepares for battle. It is shown he is Lewis Legend. As the two begin to battle, Lewis is later pulled of his bike, and has both of his lower legs dismembered. Provoked, Lewis improvises and turns his bike into a large dangerous . He is later defeated when his vehicle is completely dwarfed and he along with his bike gets destroyed. After the battle ends, Swan reveals to Juliet that her defeats against the Dark Purveyors, was pre-determined plan to Swan's diabolical plot. He claims that the sacrifice of five pre-selected zombies was required to occur, and that by the point of their deaths they must exclaim: After a flash back of all the sacrifices that Juliet had made, Juliet so shocked begins to question the intentions of Swan. He claims that Juliet's "betrayal" was the main motivation of his revenge, and that he wanted to make Earth a much more "rotten" world, by filling it with zombies. Swan then shoots himself with Lewis' Guitar, so that he may become part of Killabilly. A blob of undead corpses clump together at the center of San Romero, and comes a giant named Killabilly. Juliet and Nick race towards him as he begins his existence. Once the two reach him, Killabilly takes grasp of Juliet and a boss fight begins. After being held, attempted to be swallowed and attacked by his massive strength, Juliet manages to weaken him and jump over his right arm. As she reach further towards his head, Juliet gets a message from Sensei Morikawa stating that Juliet must enter Killabilly's body in order to defeat him. As she does what is said, her father Gideon suddenly appears with a motorcycle filled with grenades. His cycle jumps towards the face of Killabilly and creates a hole on his face. Juliet cries as her father (is presumably deceased), but is encouraged by Nick to continue. As she agrees, Juliet jumps into Killabilly's body. As they continue, Juliet must fight strange tentacles coming out of the walls of its body. Once they are all destroyed, Juliet reaches its "core" and finds a decapitated Swan corpse attached. As Juliet gets another phone call from Morikawa Sensei, she is informed that the only way that Killabilly can be defeated, is by initiating a "Nick Bomb", where Nick will be placed on Swan's corpse and force Killabilly to self-destruct, killing Nick in the process. As Juliet and Nick make their final goodbyes, Killabilly dies along with Nick. After these events, it is revealed that Nick will be given a "second chance" and will return to Earth alive, with an unexpected different body. As Nick reveals his livelihood, the two race toward each other, not realizing that Nick now has Morikawa's body. As they kiss they are interrupted by Rosalind, and the two see that Gideon is still alive. The family and Nick rejoice and return home over a sunrise. After the credits, if the player saved all the students over the course of the game, Juliet's Mom will present Juliet a birthday cake, and is given her final gift from Nick, a box of lollipops and roses. If the player failed to save all the students, Juliet's Mom will be clutching an arm as a zombie and is presumed to have eaten the rest of the Starlings and Nick. Promotional Information A graduating student and head cheerleader at San Romero High School, on the surface Juliet seems to be a normal Californian girl, but in reality she has a dark secret: Juliet is a descendant of a long line of Zombie Hunters, sworn to destroy the Undead. Her weapon of choice is a powerful chainsaw, combined with her various unarmed combat techniques based on her cheer-leading moves. On the day of her eighteenth birthday, her school is flooded with zombies, so Juliet must wield her chainsaw and defeat the horde before her birthday party later the same day. She also has two sisters Rosalind Starling and Cordelia Starling. Biographical Information right|200px *Occupation: Cheerleader at San Romero High. *History: Comes from family of Zombie Hunters. *Totally In Love With: Nick Carlyle. *Favorite Food: Strawberry Lollipops. *Favorite Hobbies: Cheer-leading, Karaoke and dismembering the undead. *Favorite Weapon: Bedazzled Chainsaw. *Favorite Color: Pink. *Favorite Movies: The Living Dead and Legally Blonde. *Favorite Senior Year Memory: Cheerleading Nationals 3rd year in a row! *GPA: 3.4 *Secret Kink: Likes to be told she's not fat. *Favorite Quote: "But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." - Leonardo DiCaprio Character Description Appearance Juliet has golden blonde hair, that is placed into two curled-point ponytails, by two pink and white trimmed scrunchies, and with a few bangs across each side. She is noted for her fair skin, soft features, blue eyes and curvaceous figure. She wears the standard San Romero Cheerleading outfit, which consists of a small purple top, that is supported by two ties, and has the San Romero High School Logo, saying "San Romero Knights" with the "I' of Knights being a medieval lance. Her outfit also comes with a white lining, purple skirt with a pink underlining, and a red belt. She is also wearing white, purple lining stockings with the words "San Romero Knights" placed on them, with red leg warmers and red and white sneakers. History Juliet continues her family tradition of being a "Zombie Hunter". Like her father (and her sensei, Morikawa) she keeps the earth safe from them. When Nick asked how long she'd been doing it, she said she killed her first zombie at 6 months old, using a sharpened rattle. Personality Juliet is perceived as an enthusiastic, amiable, effervescent, naive, lollipop-admiring cheerleader by many of those around her. But outside her social life, many are oblivious to her shocking family secret. Her inner personality is exemplified by a mature but violent (and sometimes vulgar) nature, with an enjoyment of zombie slaughter, regardless of who some of those zombies may be. These personal traits tend to overlap or get inconsistent based on the point of her focus or mood. She has also shown some anorexic tendencies, as she is constantly complaining about her outward appearance, primarily her buttocks. Powers 'Abilities' *'Athletic Ability': As Cheerleader Captain of San Romero, Juliet is highly skilled in athletic ability, allowing her perform leaps of unrealistic feats, acrobatic capabilities, with extended endurance, and sheer force. *'Karate Training': As a part time student of Sensei Morikawa, Juliet has been trained in defense, capable of fending off several enemies, nearly without any signs of difficulty or vulnerability. *'Chainsaw Training': Juliet favors her Chainsaw as her primary weapon of choice, in formal battle. With this knowledge, she is capable of construing harm to her opponent with ease. *'Star Soul Power': After Juliet slashes a zombie, she may receive a star as a reward. After managing to collect as many stars to fill up her meter, Juliet can activate her Star Soul Power. Juliet will then begin to become covered in a rainbow monochrome layer, and will have her natural abilities have been boosted. The song Mickey will play during this mode. 'Long Range' *'Chainsaw Blaster': Juliet can subsequently use the Chainsaw Blaster, after she retrieve her sister's present in Stage 2. Juliet can ward off enemies from great distances, but must always reload ammo. *'Nick Popper': With limited use, Juliet can use the Nick Popper, to stun several enemies from a near distance, by shooting Nick towards her opponents. Provided by Rosalind, the player can follow up the attack with a Chainsaw slash that will cause several zombies to become decapitated. *'Nick Shoot': Juliet can kick Nick towards her enemies, and cause them to become groggy. This will give her the opportunity to kill the zombie. This attack can only harm one enemy, so it is only recommended that his attack be in use when only one zombie is left. 'Close Range' *'Pom-Pom Bash': With the use of her handy Pom-Poms, Juliet can easily use them to stun and damage enemies. Though this attack is not as effective as her Chainsaw. *'Chainsaw Dash': After receiving a gift from Morikawa, Juliet will receive a Chainsaw that will allow her to travel at an extended speed, with limited use. *'Nick Roulette': This allows Juliet to select an attack, while at the same time, causing the player to be cautious in order to select the desired attack. This can also be used whenever Juliet loses her full health. *'Nick Toss': With the use of the Nick Roulette, Juliet can use Nick's head to cause circling enemies groggy, by using her Pom-Poms and attaching them to Nick, with an unknown Rainbow chain. She will then spin Nick, causing the zombies to be Groggy. This has limited use. 'Weaknesses' *'Exposed Body/Human Limitations': As a human, Juliet is still vulnerable to attack. But due to her extra essentials, demise is nearly impossible. Symbolism Juliet is primarily based upon the original character that appeared in Shakespeare's novel, Romeo and Juliet. As shown, Juliet like her original counterpart had a love interest that was recently conceived from only a few days ago prior to the events of their story. The Juliet from Shakespeare's novel had several characters who had intentions to be her original love interests, such as Tybalt and Paris. This character pokes that fact, by having several characters who are sexually or romantically attracted to her. At the end of the game, she realizes that she must sacrifice her lover, in which she wishes not to do. This may be based on the ending of the original novel, where Juliet finds a dead Romeo after awakening from her spell, and is regretful over his death. Quotes *''"Seriously dude, what the hell? And on my birthday too, like I'm not already late enough!"'' *''"Gross - Stupid - Undead douchebags!"'' *''"This is SO irritating!"'' *''"Woah! Zombies suck dick at driving!"'' *''"Your license should be revoked, bro!"'' *''"Oh great, This isn't gonna be as easy as I thought. Hey perv! Don't be looking up my skirt!"'' *''"Hey, it's Mr. Fitzgibbon!"'' *''"Whoever's behind this knows my birthday. We must be friends on Facebook!"'' *''How could you do this to our school?'' *''"...But there's lots of good things about being a head! First of all, I can put you in a bag and sneak you into movies, for free! I'm like, the only girl with a decapitated head for a boyfriend!"'' *''“Well first I want to see what was in that package. Then I want to save my sister.”'' *''“I know! Yay! Let's get to the roof of the school and find that floaty boat!”'' *''I hate it when everyone turns into zombies but it's also kind of fun because I can do cool things like jump on a fire truck!”'' *''"Well, if it isn't the Pirates of the Jerk-off-ian!"'' *''“What's your favorite color, Nick?”'' *''"Awesome! I love learning about you!"'' *''""Rosalind! Rosalind??"'' *''"Oh my God!... You are the fattest zombie I have ever seen. Oh, I'm sorry, didn't mean to be insensitive. DIE!"'' *''"Don't be racist against cows, Nick!"'' *''"Who the Hell are you???"'' *''Oh no! I think it thinks we're blue ghosts!!"'' *''"If it bleeds, I can kill it!"'' * poledancing in Stage 4 "When I do this at home, I do it naked and with less wind resistance!" "...I do it for the exercise! Really!" *''"Hey zombies! Put a dollar in my skirt and I won't kill you! ...Just kidding, I'll still kill you anyways!"'' *"Quit making fun of Stephen Hawking! He's a great man, you perv!" *''“And there's about to be none!”'' *''"The Gates are open. It's the zombie of zombies... Killabilly."'' *''"Well, I'm good at keeping people out of'' my body... I've never tried entering someone else's." *''"Undead douchebag!"'' *''"Killing zombies gives me total wood."'' *''"Welcome to my bedroom."'' *''"Don't think me letting you in here, is any invitation for any funny stuff. Not that I have a problem with funny stuff..."'' *''"Morikawa sensei, he's my sensei!"'' *''"I didn't know you spoke Japanese Nick!"'' *''"Sweet!"'' *''"Urgh!I hate it when people die!"'' *''"Let's go!"'' *''"Party hard!"'' *''"You're already dead!"'' Trophies/Achievements References *Juliet has similar facial features to Rikku from the games Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. Coincidentally, both are voiced by Tara Strong in English. *Her boyfriend's severed head Nick is likely a reference to Johnson in another Suda51 game called Shadows of the Damned. Johnson was a floating skull who assisted the protagonist on several occasions. He may also be a reference to Susie Sumner from Killer7, who was also a talking severed head who would assist the protagonists. *Juliet's leapfrog phrase Is a reference to the film Alien. *Juliet's surname can be viewed as a reference to Silence of the Lambs' protagonist, as both share last names and are called to action during their lives at their academies. *Prior to completing a button sequence combat opportunity Juliet can be heard saying "If it bleeds I can kill it", which directly quotes Arnold Schwarzenegger from the 1987 film Predator. *In stage 2 "The Stadium" a group of cheerleaders recite a rally "Go, Die, Zombie Scum, Ready OK Undead We Slay. You All Suck and We Are Great D-D-Decapitate. U-G-L-Y Wake Up Its Time To Die!" They are alluding to a scene from Ridley Scott's Blade Runner (1982). *After completing a head-stomping button sequence opportunity, Juliet may be heard saying "You are already dead!" which is a quote from the character Kenshiro, the protagonist of the anime and manga series Fist of the North Star. *Juliet chainsaw has the same heart-shape hole near the front as ''Rosario + Vampire'' manga character Routier's chainsaw. *Her family name, Starling, is also the name given to of a small, passerine bird. It might be a reference to Clarice Starling, the FBI agent in Silence of the Lambs and Hannibal. *The name Juliet was likely taken from the main heroine of the famous 1596 Shakespeare play Romeo and Juliet. The name seems to suit the game's main character as, like the Juliet of the play, she too had her romantic relationship take a tragic turn, although not in the same way. Trivia/Notes *Juliet's chainsaw bears a pink heart motif. *Juliet has a notable habit of swearing frequently during her fights, such as when she referred to a zombie as an "undead douche-bag" and later calling another zombie a "fat-ass." *Juliet may exclaim "Amazeballs" when using a trampoline. This may play in as a joke to Album Zombie Uwe who will become angry whenever he is not credited for the phrase. *If the player angles the camera low enough, Juliet will slam her chainsaw down into the ground and cover her backside or front depending on where the player is looking. *Juliet seems to be the only female in the game that does not wear high heels. *Juliet is presumably the only in the game who breaks the "fourth wall". (This is a TV and Movie term for a character who talks to the viewing audience as if they can perceive that they are there). This is evidenced when she responded to the fact screen during her boss fight with Zed. *In a beta/incomplete version of the game, Juliet's in-game model had bigger eyes and lips. These were greatly toned down for the final version, in which she has realistically-proportioned eyes and lips. *On the Japanese promotional artwork and box arts, Juliet looks more soft and cute. On American/European promotional artwork and box arts, she is more "toughened up". **Also of note is that on the American box art, Juliet's features are mirrored. The wristband and watch are on the wrong arms (the wristband should be on the right arm while the watch should be on the left), her bangs are on the left side of her forehead instead of the right, and the long strand of hair is on the right side of her face instead of the left. *In the latest Suda51 game, Killer is Dead, Juliet makes a cameo appearance. A contest is currently being held in Japan, in which whoever finds the hidden Juliet can call or write to the company, and one lucky winner will receive a replica of Mondo's sword. *If the release date of Lollipop Chainsaw ''represents Juliet's birthday, than that means Juliet was born in June 12, 1994 on the American release date. Gallery 'Fact Screen Images' Juliet Art 2.JPG|Wink* Juliet pic.JPG|Juliet Fact Screen Image LollipopChainsawFactScreenJuliet.png|Face for Fact Screen Lollipop chainsaw calender art.jpg|Fact Screen in Calendar art Juliet Art 3.JPG|Alternative Fact Screen Juliet Starling Fact Screen.png|Fun Facts of Juliet 'Close-Ups' Juliet.jpg|A close up of Juliet Juliet winking.gif|A winking Juliet Lollipop Chainsaw SS 17.jpg|Juliet searching for Nick Lollipop Chainsaw SS 44.jpg|Nick's POV lollipop-chainsaw-4.png|Juliet in a Classroom Lollipop Chainsaw SS 12.jpg|Juliet confessing to Nick Lollipop Chainsaw SS 53.jpg|A side view of Juliet Juliet starling.jpg|Juliet at San Romero Lollipop Chainsaw SS 9.jpg|Morikawa at Juliet's grasp 'Concept Art' Juliet Illustrations.JPG|Juliet Illustrations Juliet Concept Art.JPG|Juliet Concept Art Juliet illustration.JPG|Juliet attacking Zombies 'Advertisements' Lollipop Chainsaw Premium.jpg|Japanese Premium Advert Juliet lollipops.jpg|Advert Image Lollipop-Chainsaw-calendar-opt.jpg|Juliet and Nick Calendar Art img_event_kansyashai01.jpg|A summer ad from Japan 'Gameplay' CheerleaderChain.jpg|Cheerleader Chain Lollipop Chainsaw SS 24.jpg|Chainsaw Stab Lollipop Chainsaw SS 45.jpg|Pom-Pom Bash Lollipop Chainsaw SS 25.jpg|Boss Fightin' Lollipop Chainsaw SS 28.jpg|Accidental Vandalism Lollipop Chainsaw SS 29.jpg|Pole Dancin' Lollipop Chainsaw SS 33.jpg|Sparkle Hunting Lollipop Chainsaw SS 32.jpg|Decapitation Lollipop Chainsaw SS 6.jpg|Leapfrog 'Game Models' Lollipop Chainsaw CA 17.jpg|A "prettier" Juliet Lollipop - Juliet.jpg|Juliet's Final Model Julliet2.png|A winking Juliet 'Wallpapers''' Lollipop-chainsaw-achievements-guide.jpg|Zombies Suck! 268978.jpg|An American wallpaper. Notice Juliet's "tough" eyes tumblr_mqqvuiKX8J1qmf1pko1_1280.jpg|Another American wallpaper Juliet_03.jpg|A Japanese wallpaper Rainbow Tumblr Wallpaper.jpg|A Japanese Rainbow Wallpaper Tumblr Wallpaper.jpg|A delicate Juliet (Japanese Wallpaper) See Also *Alternate Costumes *The Chainsaw *Chainsaw Blaster *Cordelia Starling *Rosalind Starling *Gideon Starling *Elizabeth Starling Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:San Romero High School Students Category:Starling Family